One Year Six Months Ago
by SonicxAmy
Summary: A tribute to Sonic and the song One Year Six Months Ago


**One Year Six Months Ago**

_This is a tribute to Sonic and the song One Year Six Months Ago by Yellowcard. I tried to make the story match the lyrics._

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So, I will not forget. I will not forget  
How this felt one year six months ago  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget _

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

So many nights, legs tangled tight  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share  
Falling into memories of you and things we used to do 

_**May 16 2007**_

Amy giggled loudly after Sonic had told her a joke. Lately things have been going good for Sonic and Amy. Amy stopped chasing Sonic and they were the best of friends. Eggman hadn't been around lately, so Sonic hung out with Amy more. Sure, Sonic still hung out with Knuckles, Tails, and all of his other friends, but they'd been busy lately, unlike Amy, who always had enough time for Sonic. Sonic moved around in the chair he was sitting in. There was nothing but silence for a couple of seconds. "Sonic, I want to show you something, follow me." Amy said, breaking the silence. She led Sonic out the door and into her backyard. It was huge. Amy's backyard was basically a big meadow filled with pink flowers that was wooded on one side and had a small creek bordering it on the other. Amy walked through a small path in the woods. They passed various birds and trees. In about a quarter of a mile Amy stopped to awe at the huge Cherry Blossom tree in a small clearing. The creek was visible but you would have to peer through the trees to see it. Sonic halted behind Amy. It really was a beautiful sight. Some of the flowers had fallen onto the ground. You could hear the creek if you were very quiet. The grass was high, about half an inch over ankle level. Sonic and Amy talked for a few minutes. Near the end of the conversation Amy asked Sonic something. "Want to go to the beach and get some ice cream?" "Sure!" Sonic replied. The two walked side by side to the beach. They each ate an ice cream cone happily. Sonic said bye to Amy and Amy hugged him. Sonic was now in his house watching TV. Suddenly Eggman's face appeared on the screen. "Sonic! I challenge you to battle at Seaside Hill. GO NOW!!!" Eggman roared. Sonic ran to Seaside Hill. He saw Eggman had a new robot. "I was thinking Sonic, maybe we could make a little bet." Eggman said. "What's the bet?" Sonic asked curiously. "I'll give you three Chaos Emeralds if you win and if I win I get your three Chaos Emeralds." He said. "You got yourself a deal." Sonic said. "He held out his three Chaos Emeralds. Eggman had his new robot put the Chaos Emeralds in a case. "So winner takes all?" Sonic asked, making sure he was clear on what the deal was. "Yes." Eggman replied. "Oh, and here are the rules." Eggman handed Sonic three papers stapled together. Sonic skimmed through them. The first rule he noticed was '6. No help from your friends.' "Well, I have to go prepare for this battle. I'll meet you back here at noon tomorrow." Eggman said. Sonic nodded and walked back to his house. He sat on the couch and read some of the rules. In a couple minutes he heard a knock on the door. He opened it slowly. Amy's face appeared behind the door. "Hi Ames." Sonic said. "Hi Sonic. What did Eggman want you for?" Amy asked. "He challenged me to a fight." Sonic said. He propped his elbow on the side of the door. "I hope you win." Amy said shyly. "Me too." Sonic said. There was silence for a short moment. "See ya later Sonic." Amy said. "See ya." Amy walked away. Sonic shut the door and walked inside.

Amy wrote in her diary.

_May 16 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Sonic told me a joke. I think I snorted when I giggled. I hope I didn't. Anyways, I showed Sonic that Cherry Blossom tree today. I finally got enough guts to. We went to the beach today and got some ice cream. I was really hoping for something more than just ice cream… Now Sonic's in a fight with Eggman and I'm worried. I mean he's always fine but he still worries me. It's probably just me. I do get a little over protective when it comes to Sonic. Although my friends say more then a little, in fact they say I'm very protective over Sonic, and it really shows when it's about girls. So, yeah, I admit it, I'm protective over my Sonic. Well, I have to go make dinner…Unfortunately._

_Amy Rose_

Amy set down her book and walked over to the kitchen. She looked through the cabinet. "I guess I'll just make some Mac and Cheese." Amy said as she sighed. She got a pack of Mac and Cheese out of the fridge and popped it into the microwave. After about two minutes she heard a ding. "Took long enough…" She moaned. Amy quickly removed the Mac and Cheese out of the microwave. She ate it unhappily and went to bed.

Sonic called for his adopted little brother. "Tails!" He hollered. "What?" Tails asked as he ran up the stairs the led to his laboratory, which was really the basement. "I need a lot of rings." Sonic said. "Why?" Tails asked, curious with thoughts running through his head. "I'm going to battle Eggman at Seaside Hill tomorrow." Sonic said. "You know Sonic I could just go there and help you, y'know, and give you some rings while I help." Tails explained. "There are rules. Number six says no help from friends, so you can't help." "Oh. I'll go get the rings." Tails said in a depressed voice. He hung his head low and walked slowly down the stairs with his arm limp on the rail. Sonic could tell Tails was looking forward to helping out with the battle. Sonic would have let him, but rules are rules and they said none of his friends could help. He knew he could still take Eggman; it would just be a lot harder. Sonic heard Tails' footsteps getting louder. He soon saw Tails who threw him a brown burlap bag full of rings. Tails' aim wasn't the best, but Sonic still caught it. Sonic opened the bag and saw some glowing rings. "Hey Sonic, I just remembered something!" Tails exclaimed. "What?" Sonic asked, wondering what it could possibly be. "I have something for you. Stay there." Tails ran downstairs and up again. He threw the pink Chaos Emerald in Sonic's direction. Sonic hardly caught it. Sonic inspected it. "Thanks. Now I can use Chaos Control." Sonic grinned as he put the emerald in the bag. Sonic checked to rules. '8. No running away. This includes using Chaos Control.' '11. No leaving the battle grounds.' The Chaos Emerald wouldn't do him any good, but he didn't tell Tails because it would break his heart because he wanted to help and this was his way of helping. "Well, I'm going to bed, you should too Tails." Sonic said as he yawned. Sonic and Tails brushed their teeth and went to bed.


End file.
